This invention relates to attachments for electric drills, and more particularly, this invention relates to drivers for bolts with flat-sided heads for attachment to a chuck on an electric drill, for driving such bolts of various sizes and shapes by providing adjustable size settings, and for permitting secure adjustments without the use of a key.